Exploring New and Old Feelings
by JTZ29
Summary: Several years after the defeat of the Anti-Spirals Yoko Littner is feeling rather lonely as she continues to teach. However, one night an unexpected visitor comes to Yoko's home and changes her life.


**Hey everyone! I've been tossing around the idea of writing a Gurren Lagann oneshot for a while now, and I finally decided to just say screw it and write it. This fic will be a oneshot lemon between Simon and Yoko and it will take place a few years after the defeat of the Anti-Spirals. I loved Gurren Lagann and I consider it one of the best anime I've ever** **watched, but I couldn't help but be just a little disappointed that they didn't explore Simon's feelings for Yoko at all. After Simon sees Kamina kiss Yoko, his feelings for her are never really touched upon again. Now I love Simon being paired with Nia, but I also wanted a better resolution for his feelings for Yoko, they're kinda just dropped and forgotten. I mean they could have at least had Simon tell Yoko how he had felt about her, but that he had now moved on, just something you know? Well this fic will explore what might have happened if Simon's feelings for Yoko hadn't completely disappeared. Well I've rambled enough, so let's get to the fic!**

 **P.S. It's been quite a while since I last watched Gurren Lagann, so please forgive me if I mess up some information, say something that doesn't fit with the story, or make a character seem OOC.**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(Five Years After the Defeat of the Anti-Spirals: Island Off the Coast of Kamina City)

"Damn it, looks like I've got a real long weekend ahead of me." Yoko muttered, releasing a light sigh as she stared down at the large stack of papers in her hands. "I was hoping to actually have time to relax, but it's gonna take almost all weekend to grade these tests and reports." Reaching her small home, Yoko gently pushed the door open with her foot. With a sudden grin, Yoko burst through the front door. "I'm home!" But after a few moments without an answer, Yoko released a heavy sigh and set the stack of papers down on a nearby table. "Of course no one else is here...I don't know why I always do that." Yoko slumped into a chair and grabbed the first paper off of her stack. "I might as well get started on these...If I keep at it I can probably get a decent chunk done before I go to bed." Grabbing a red pen, Yoko began to carefully grade each of the numerous papers. But as her hands were busy correcting errors and scoring tests, Yoko's mind slowly began to wander.

 _"I love teaching here and the kids are so sweet, but..."_ Yoko thought, as she finished grading one of her tests. The fiery redhead's eyes suddenly filled with sadness as she stared down at the paper. _"I can't help but feel so lonely. It's been almost three years since I've last seen Rossiu, Gimmy, Darry, or any of my friends...It's been even longer since I've last seen Simon."_ Finishing yet another test, Yoko subconsciously grabbed another of the stack. _"Rossiu and Leeron have visited me a few times over the years, but I haven't spoken with Simon since he left to travel the world..."_ Yoko released a heavy breath and leaned back in her chair. Taking off her glasses, she gazed longingly up at the ceiling. _"I wonder how he's doing? Has he seen anyone since he left...Has he thought about me at all?"_

Several hours later, Yoko had fallen asleep while grading her papers. She was exhausted from her long week at work and had eventually passed out at her kitchen table, in the middle of grading a rather lengthy report. However, Yoko was jarred from her much needed slumber when she heard several rapid knocks at her front door. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Yoko looked out the window and was surprised to see that it was already night out.

"Yomako-sensei!" The familiar voice of one her students called out from outside her home. After several more knocks the student called out again. "Yomako-sensei! There's someone here to see you!" This peeked Yoko's interest, so she put on her glasses and made her way to the door. Who could possibly want to see so late at night. Was it possibly one of the parents wanting to discuss something? Yoko groaned at that thought, she seriously didn't want to deal with any parents right now. "Yomako-sensei! Are you even home!?"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Just give me a second!" Yoko exclaimed with a hidden hint of annoyance in her voice. Suppressing a long yawn, Yoko slowly opened the door. "Ren, what is...it..." Yoko stopped dead in her tracks when she who was standing next to her young student. The person's face may have been more weathered and mature, but there was no doubting that it was Simon. Yoko could never forget his face, even after all these years apart.

"Yomako-sensei, this man told me that he knew you and that he wanted to see you right away!" Ren said energetically with a large smile on his face. "So who is he Yomako-sensei?! Do you really know him?!"

"Y-Yeah...I-I know him..." Yoko replied, still recovering from the shock of seeing Simon after all these years. "Uh...Ren, w-why don't you head on home? It's pretty late and I'm sure your mother doesn't want you out this late."

The young boy gave Yoko a suspicious look, before he quickly flashed her a bright smile. "Alright! See you on Monday Yomako-sensei!" With a quick wave, Ren took off running back towards his home.

"S-Simon...is that really you?" Yoko hesitantly asked, as she reached and gently caressed his face. She visibly relaxed when she felt that Simon was actually here in front of her. "You really are here."

"Of course I am, the one and only, Simon!" Simon said with a cocky grin, just as Boota suddenly appeared out of his shirt and scurried onto his shoulder.

"Boota too..." Yoko said with a small smile, as she petted the small pig-mole. The redhead suddenly stepped aside and gestured for Simon to enter her home. "Where are my manners, come in guys. Do you want some tea?"

"Sure thing...Yomako-sensei." Simon said in a teasing tone, earning him a smack upside the head from Yoko.

"Only my students can call me that." Yoko said in a stern tone, before she smiled warmly at Simon. "And only my friends can call me Yoko."

"Heh, looks like you're still the same old Yoko." Simon said with a grin, walking past the redhead into her home. He scanned around the house, before he took a seat at her kitchen table. "Nice place you got here. It's very...uh...cozy."

"You don't have to lie, I know it isn't much. But I can call it home so I don't really mind." Yoko said, as she set a kettle of water on her stove. Turning on the burner, Yoko walked into a adjacent room. "I'll be back in just a sec, so make yourself at home."

"Sure thing." Simon said, stripping off his jacket and putting it on the back of his chair. As Simon waited for Yoko to return, he glanced around her home. Yoko wasn't lying when she said that the house wasn't very much. The interior was sparsely furnished and the house seemed to lack many modern technologies. But Simon hadn't been lying when he said the house was cozy. It was a simple and quaint house, and Simon could tell that Yoko kept good care of it. Everything in the house looked very clean and very organized, which truly made it feel like a home.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Simon." Yoko said, as she walked back into the kitchen.

"It's no prob-" Simon stopped mid sentence when he saw what Yoko was wearing. Instead of her normal attire she wore to teach, Yoko had changed into her flame-patterened bikini top and short black leather shorts. She had also done her scarlet hair up in a ponytail. "Why are you dressed like that?!" Simon had to control the massive blush that was spreading across his face as he turned his head away from Yoko. _"What the fuck!? Why did she have to wear that of all outfits!?"_

"What are you talking about?" Yoko asked, as she glanced down at her apparel. "I just changed into something more comfortable. I get so stuffy wearing that button up shirt and long skirt all day. Being at home is the only time I can really relax and unwind." A teasing smile suddenly appeared on Yoko's face when she saw Simon shyly avert his gaze. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Yoko leaned closer to the young man, making sure he could get a nice view of her exposed cleavage. "Are you blushing Simon? What's the matter, you've seen me dressed like this lots of times. So what's the problem with me wearing this now?" Simon's blush only intensified when he felt Yoko's hot breath hit his face and the smell of the perfume she was wearing hit his nose. He nearly chocked on his own breath when he saw that Yoko's massive breasts were only am arm's length away from his face. The young man began to sputter and fidget slightly, as he tried to think of something to say. However, Simon was saved when the kettle went off.

"T-The tea!" Simon exclaimed, frantically pointing towards the stove. "You should go turn off the stove!"

"Tch, you're lucky you managed to weasel out of this one." Yoko muttered underneath her breath, as she sauntered over to the stove. Taking the kettle off the stove, Yoko began to pour Simon his tea. "So...what brings you all the way out here? I thought you were traveling around and planting flowers, just like Nia wanted to do."

"I was..." Simon said, staring down into his cup of tea. Yoko was surprised to see a look of sadness and longing flash through Simon's eyes, similar to what she would see in her own. At first Yoko thought she had possibly upset Simon by mentioning Nia, but that didn't appear to be the case. "To be honest..." Simon released a light sigh before he locked eyes with Yoko. "I've been feeling really lonely lately and I wanted to see one of my best friends. It's been years since I last saw you Yoko and I felt like I needed to visit."

 _"He felt the same way as me..."_ Yoko thought, as she stared at Simon with wide eyes. _"It's like he read my mind or something."_

"This really is a nice place Yoko, I wasn't lying." Simon said, taking a sip of his tea. "Everything is so neat and clean."

"Well...when I'm not grading papers or tutoring students, I don't have a whole lot to do." Yoko said in a sad tone, as she looked down at her lap. "So I have lots of time to clean and organize things."

Simon immidiately felt guilty when he saw that look in Yoko's eyes. _"She must have felt so alone out here all by herself. I'm such an idiot for not stopping by sooner."_ Yoko was quite surprised when she felt Simon's hand gently grip hers. "Yoko, I'm so sorry that I never visited. After everything we've been through together I should have come by sooner."

Yoko's cheeks flushed bright red when Simon said this. She knew that Simon sometimes had a way with words, but it had never affected her like this before. He spoke with such kindness and sincerity that it made her heart melt. As she continued to hold his gaze, Yoko felt her heart begin to beat faster. His hand also felt so strong and warm as it held her's. It made her feel safe, like she'd never have to worry about anything ever again. _"Damn it, when did Simon get so handsome and manly? Wait...why am I thinking about how hot Simon is!? Gah! Simon's like a little brother to me, I can't be thinking about him like this!"_ Quickly wanting to change the subject, Yoko suddenly shook her head and yanked her hand away from Simon's "H-Hey! I have a good idea!" Quickly standing up from her seat, Yoko made her way over to the fridge. A few moments later she returned with several bottles of beer in her hands. "Let's ditch this boring tea and get wasted!"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea Yoko?" Simon asked, quirking an eyebrow in confusion at Yoko's strange behavior. "It's pretty late...and it looks like you have a lot papers to grade."

"It's fine!" Yoko exclaimed, as she offered Simon a cold beer. "You said you came here to visit me, so let's have fun and let loose a little!"

Simon stared at the drink for several moments, before he reluctantly grabbed it. "I guess you're right...plus a few drinks can't hurt."

Two hours and several drinks later, Simon and Yoko were both very tipsy. Both of them had ruddy blushes across their faces as they laughed and giggled about their previous adventures. Yoko couldn't stop smiling as she reminisced with Simon, it had been such a long time since she had felt this happy, the same went for Simon. He had felt so lonely the past few years, and it felt great to talk with his best friend. It was also a nice perk that Yoko was still a beautiful women and Simon couldn't help glancing at her bountiful curves and large breasts, which were barely contained by her bikini top. Simon couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her, and as he watched her laugh, with her beautiful and radiant smile, he could't help but feel once buried feelings start to bubble back to the surface. It was most likely the alcohol's fault, but Simon felt that he had to get something off his chest. He had to tell Yoko how he felt about her, because he couldn't keep his feelings locked away forever. Something about seeing her again stirred up all these old feelings that he thought he had forgotten. So once their conversation started to lull, Simon took a deep breath and spoke what was in his heart.

"You know Yoko...there's been something I've always wanted to tell you...but I've never really had the chance." Simon said, getting Yoko's full attention.

"What is it Simon? You get real serious all of a sudden." Yoko said with a slight slur to her words, as she set her, now finished, beer on the table. "It must be pretty important."

"It is..." Simon said, placing his beer on the table and locking eyes with Yoko. The young man quickly began to get lost in Yoko's eyes and had to shake his head so that he could focus on what he wanted to say. "It all started when I was just a kid and I left my village with you and Kamina...After traveling with you for a while I...I...I started to..." Simon suddenly became overcome with anxiety and he almost backed out. But when he saw the confused look on Yoko's face, he steeled his nerves and tightly balled his fists. "Fuck it, I'm just gonna come right out and say it...Yoko...I had the biggest crush on you! I loved you! I still love you!"

That sobered Yoko right up, as her eyes shot wide open in shock. Her face instantly flushed bright red and she began to stammer. What Simon had said caught her completely by surprise and she didn't know what to say. "W-What are y-you talking about, S-Simon? I...I thought that you l-loved Nia."

"I did love Nia, I wouldn't have married her if I didn't." Simon said in a dejected tone, glancing down at the ring around his neck. "But a part of me still loved you. Even when I was with Nia, you were always in the back of my mind, I could never seem to let go of the feelings I had for you. It made me feel so guilty, knowing that I couldn't give Nia all of my love. A part of my heart would always belong to you Yoko."

"Simon..." Yoko breathed out, as she clutched a shaking hand over her thundering heart. The fiery redhead would be lying if she said Simon's words hadn't touched her. That he apparently loved her so much that he could never fully move on from her, even if he fell in love with a different woman. But there was something that she had to know. "Why didn't you say anything sooner? Why did you never tell me how you felt?"

"I couldn't..." Simon said, now actively avoiding Yoko's gaze. He just couldn't seem to look her in the eyes right now. "Because I saw you and Bro kiss...I knew how you felt about him..." Yoko gasped when she heard this. She had no idea that Simon had seen her and Kamina. Realizing how hurt and devastated Simon must have felt, Yoko could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "So after that I promised that I wouldn't get in the way between you two. I wanted you to be happy, and if that meant putting aside my feelings for you, than that was fine with me." By now Yoko had tears streaming down her face and she doing her best to choke back her sobs. "But when Bro...died...I couldn't possibly tell you how I felt. Bro's death devastated everyone, especially you Yoko. It would have been really shitty of me to dump my feelings onto you after something like that happened. Then Nia showed up and we got caught up defeating the Beastmen, than the Anti-spirals...and I just never really had an opportunity to sit down and talk with you. And to be honest, if I hadn't stopped by today I probably would have never told you. Its just...seeing you again after so long has really stirred up my feelings for you...Heh, sorry for dumping all of this on you so suddenly Yoko...I just had to get all of this off my chest...and I'll understand if you don't say anything or want me to leave..." Simon finally lifted his head to look at Yoko and was surprised to see her crying. Immidiately Simon was out of his seat and by her side. "Yoko! What's wrong!? Was it something that I said?!" Then it hit Simon, she must have been upset that he brought up Kamina and her feelings for him. That must have tore open an old wound in her heart that probably took a long time to heal. "Shit, I'm sorry Yoko...I shouldn't have brought up Bro...I know how much he meant to you-"

"Simon you idiot." Yoko muttered, before she pulled the young man in for a tight hug, her tears falling onto his shoulder. "You big stupid idiot...you should have just told me how you felt." Simon's eyes widened when Yoko said this. He was expecting her to be upset with him, not sympathize with him. "I wouldn't have been mad at you Simon...I would have understood." Yoko would be lying if said she didn't feel any type of romantic emotions for Simon. He was her closest friend, they had been through thick and thin and help save the universe together. To add to that, he was kind, smart, loyal, and always managed to bring a smile to her face. It also didn't hurt that he had turned into quite the looker as he grew older. She had gotten over Kamina's death years ago, but a part of her heart would always mourn and yearn for him. However, maybe it was time for her to move on and give love another shot. She was lonely and she knew that Simon was as well. He still had feelings for her and Yoko knew that she had some unexplored feelings for him. But before Yoko did anything, she had to know one thing. "Simon...why did you fall in love with me?"

"Huh?" Simon said in confusion, giving Yoko a strange look. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Just tell me Simon, why do you love me?" Yoko asked again, as her face inched closer to Simon's.

"Well that's an easy one..." Simon replied, a slowly intensifying blush spreading across his face. "To me, you're the perfect girl." Yoko's eyes widened when Simon said this. "Yoko, you're caring, dedicated, funny, strong, an amazing shot...and you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Your long scarlet hair is beautiful in the sunlight, your eyes are simply stunning, and you have perfect curves in all the right places." Simon chuckled lightly and gave Yoko a bright smile. "Any sane man would fall in love with you."

With each word Simon spoke, Yoko's heart began to beat faster and faster. After hearing how much Simon cared about her, Yoko had made up her mind. "Simon..." With that last word, Yoko lunged forward and captured Simon's lips in a passionate kiss. Simon was completely caught off guard by the sudden kiss and didn't react for several seconds. But when he realized what was happening he didn't try to fight it. He took a gamble when he confessed to Yoko and it looked like it was going to pay off. Ecstatic that his feelings were being reciprocated, Simon let his pent up love flow out. He gently cupped Yoko's cheeks and deepened their kiss. After a few more moments of intense liplock, Yoko asked for entrance in Simon's mouth with her tongue. Simon quickly allowed it and both their tongues met, dancing with each other. However, all good things had to come to an end and the new lovers had to break their first kiss. Both Yoko and Simon were panting slightly with fierce blushes dusting across their faces. Yoko may have loved their first kiss, but she wanted much more now. "Bedroom. Now." Yoko's order left no room for argument, so Simon allowed Yoko to lead him towards her room.

Once in Yoko's bedroom, the redhead pushed Simon back onto the bed. Immidiately Yoko straddled Simon's hips and kissed him once again. This time their kiss was full of lust and need. As Simon enjoyed the taste of Yoko's lips, he allowed his hands to wander her glorious body. They started in her silky hair and slowly made their way down her smooth sides, eventually landing on her soft ass. Simon had spent a lot of time staring at Yoko's beautiful rear as it was barely hidden by her leather shorts. So he couldn't resist the urge to give her delicious cheeks a quick squeeze. Simon smirked when Yoko moaned into their kiss at his sudden groping.

"Looks like someone's pretty eager." Yoko said in husky tone, as she ground her hips against Simon's growing erection. "And I know I am too."

"Shit Yoko..." Simon groaned out, feeling a rush of pleasure. "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"It's sweet of you to ask." Yoko said, as she leaned in to give Simon a loving kiss. "But after everything you told me, hearing how much you love me, I'm positive that I want to do this. It's time that I moved forward and gave love another shot." Yoko smiled warmly as she reached behind her back and untied the strings of her bikini top. The fiery redhead had Simon's undivided attention as she tossed the flame-pattered piece of clothing onto the floor, freeing her large breasts for Simon to see. "And you're the person I want to do that with Simon. So Simon...I'm all your's...just please be gentle, it's my first time."

Simon dumbly nodded his head and moved forward, so that Yoko was now on her back. Heeding Yoko's words, Simon gently gripped one of her jiggling breasts. He had dreamed of doing something like this for years, he had yearned to squeeze and play with Yoko's bountiful bosom, but he also didn't want to hurt her in any way. Yoko let out a soft moan as Simon rolled and carefully squeezed the mound of flesh. Deciding to be a little bold, Simon gaze one of Yoko's erect nipples a squeeze, causing her to let out a sharp yelp. Simon thought that he had possibly hurt Yoko and immediately stopped.

"W-Why did you stop?" Yoko asked in a breathy tone, as she cupped Simon's cheeks. "You didn't hurt me Simon, you'll know when you hurt me, because I'll kick you across the room." That caused both of them burst out laughing. Once their laughs had subsided, Yoko leaned forward and gave Simon a quick kiss. "That actually felt amazing Simon...but I want to feel even more amazing." Yoko reached down and quickly pulled off her leather shorts. "I want you to make love to me Simon."

The young man smiled at Yoko and quickly stripped out of his clothes. Yoko took a moment to admire Simon's member. He was no giant, but he wasn't small either. If Yoko had to guess, she'd say Simon had to be around seven and a half inches fully erect. As Simon crawled back onto the bed, Yoko took off her panties, fully exposing herself to Simon. Lining himself up between Yoko's legs, Simon noticed how wet Yoko was. She must have been as eager as he was. But Simon didn't want to start before he gave Yoko one last chance to back out.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this, Yoko?" Simon asked, hovering over the redhead that he loved. "I don't mind if we stop here, I mean we can always pick up where we left off another time."

"No way Simon, I need you." Yoko said, as she wrapped her legs around Simon's waist, holding him in place. "I'm letting you leave letting you leave me again."

 _"I'll never leave you ever again, Yoko."_ Simon vowed, slowly pushing into Yoko's warm womanhood. After a few tense moments, Simon was fully sheathed inside Yoko. Simon moaned at the warmth and wetness of Yoko's pussy, and Yoko moaned at how full Simon made her feel. "Alright Yoko, let me when it's okay for me to start moving." Yoko nodded her head and tried to adjust to Simon being inside her. She wasn't in pain per se, but she was feeling a slight discomfort. But after about two minutes the discomfort started to fade away. Experimentally rolling her hips, Yoko moaned as pleasure shot through her body.

"You can start moving now." Yoko announced, as she felt Simon begin to pull out of her. Both Yoko and Simon moaned at the sudden movement. Once only the tip of his cock was left in, Simon slowly began to thrust in and out of Yoko. The redhead let out a string of soft moans every time Simon would piston into her. Yoko ran her fingers through Simon's hair as she pulled him in closer for a passionate kiss. Keeping her legs wrapped around Simon's waist, Yoko began to meet Simon's thrust with her own, trying to further increase her own pleasure. "Fuck! This feels amazing Simon!"

Spurred on by Yoko's words and moans of pleasure, Simon picked up his pace and began to pound into her harder. Yoko almost screamed out in pleasure, but bit down into Simon's shoulder to quite her moans. However, Yoko squeaked in surprise when Simon suddenly pulled out of her and flipped her over. Now on all fours, Simon thrust into Yoko from behind, causing her let out a throaty moan. Simon tightly gripped Yoko's full hips and began to pound into her.

"Yes Simon! Fuck me harder!" Yoko yelled, as she rocked her hips back in forth in time with Simon's thrusts. Simon suddenly gripped Yoko's long scarlet ponytail to pull her closer, as he began to pound into her womanhood faster and harder. Yoko began to moan uncontrollably as her mind became overcome with pleasure. Simon pulled Yoko even closer to his body, hugging her against his chest. He released Yoko's ponytail and began to massage her breasts. Yoko quickly turned her head and gave Simon an intense kiss, their tongues instantly meeting. Seeing as this was both of their first times, Yoko and Simon were both quickly approaching their limits. But Yoko didn't want to give into her orgasm just yet. So she suddenly pulled away from Simon and whipped around, pushing him onto his back. Yoko straddled Simon's hips once again and slowly lowered herself onto his shaft, which was coated in her juices. The fiery redhead moaned as she began to bounce up and down, while Simon laid back and enjoyed watching her breasts bounce freely. After letting Yoko set her own pace for a bit, Simon gripped Yoko's hips and met her bounces with his own powerful thrusts. The pleasure was too good for both of them, and they could feel their orgasms rapidly approaching.

"Ah! I'm gonna cum Simon!" Yoko exclaimed, as she laid against Simon's chest, her hips unable to stop moving.

"Me too Yoko!" Simon yelled, hugging Yoko tightly, causing her large breasts to squish against his chest. "Where do you want it?!"

"Inside!" Yoko replied with a moment's hesitation, as she locked eyes with Simon. "I want to feel everything." Yoko lunged forward and captured Simon's lips just as both reached their orgasms. Simon gave a few more light thrusts as he poured his seed inside Yoko's body. Yoko was shaking slightly from her own orgasm and the feeling of Simon's cum shooting inside her. After a minute both lover's orgasmic highs had subsided and Yoko rolled off Simon's chest. The redhead had a content smile on her face as she hugged Simon's arm between her breasts. "That was amazing Simon."

"Yeah it was." Simon said, kissing the top of Yoko's head. "I love you Yoko."

"I think I love you too Simon." Yoko said, before a sly smile spread across her face. Slowly reaching down, Yoko began to stroke Simon's cock back to life. "Now I'm ready to go again if you are."

"For you Yoko..." Simon said with a grin, rolling them over so that he was back on top. "I could go all night." Simon fiercely kissed Yoko once again, moments later the small house was filled with the sounds of passionate lovemaking.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Yoko awoke the next morning with a dull ache between her legs, a reminder of her pleasure night. But Yoko was filled with panic when she turned over to give Simon a good morning kiss and found that he wasn't in her bed. Bolting out of the bed, Yoko wrapped the sheets around herself and ran into the living room. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Simon was still there, gazing out her window.

"Oh, good morning Yoko." Simon said, gesturing to a bunch of cooking supplies on her table. "I was just about to make us some breakfast."

"You had me so worried for a second there." Yoko said, as she walked up and gave Simon a kiss on the cheek. "I thought you may have left."

"I would never do that to you Yoko, especially after what we did last night." Simon said, hugging Yoko tightly, which helped to ease her heart. "I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

"What about planting flowers, didn't you promise Nia?" Yoko asked, as she locked eyes with Simon.

"Does your school take any breaks?" Simon asked, causing Yoko to nod her head.

"We take breaks two shorts breaks in the winter and spring and a more lengthy break in the summer." Yoko replied, confused by Simon's question.

"Then..." Simon said shyly, rubbing the back of his head. "When you're on break, do you...want to come help me plant flowers?"

"You still love Nia, don't you?" Yoko asked with a small smile.

"Of course I do, but I love you as well." Simon said, gently gripping Yoko's shoulders. "A part my heart may belong to Nia, but I will give you all my love Yoko, that I promise."

"I know silly." Yoko said, as she gave Simon a chaste kiss on the lips. "And of course I'll help you plant flowers, Nia was my friend as well." A sad smile suddenly spread Yoko's face. "And we can visit Kamina's grave, it's been too long since I last visited...Now..." Yoko walked over to the kitchen table and picked up several eggs. "Let me help you make breakfast, I wouldn't feel right if you made it all by yourself."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec..." Simon said, gazing out the window at rising Sun. Reaching into his shirt, Simon pulled out his necklace with his wedding ring around it. He gave the ring a quick kiss before he tucked it back into his shirt. Walking over to Yoko, Simon lovingly wrapped his arm around her waist. _"I'll always love you Nia, but I know that you'd want me to move on and find happiness once again. If we had switched places, I'd want you to move on find love again as well. Maybe one day we'll meet again and you, Yoko, and I can be together again."_

* * *

 **And done! I Hope all my fellow Simon x Yoko shippers enjoyed this little oneshot. Again, I ship Simon x Nia as well, but I much prefer Simon x Yoko. Remember to favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW (I love hearing your feedback!), and PM me any ideas you have for my other fics. Well that's all for now, check out my other fics if you get the chance, maybe you'll find something else you'll like. Until next time, I'm outta here!**


End file.
